Albafica et les parapluies
by CheshireCatWaltz
Summary: Albafica est un jeune homme d'une grande beauté et il prétend qu'il ne prend pas soin de lui. Alors, info ou intox ? Les parapluies vont grandement aider Manigoldo dans sa quête involontaire de la vérité.


**Hello ! **J'écris ce soir pour la nuit de FoF. Le première thème était **parapluie**. J'espère avoir réussi mon défi !

Je voudrais d'abord **m'excuser car je poste beaucoup moins ces temps-ci**, à cause de l'école, j'ai un gros manque d'inspiration, mais j'espère pouvoir au moins poster deux trucs pendant cette semaine de vacances...

**Les petits gens ici ne m'appartiennent point.**

J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture de cet OS !

* * *

Albafica des Poissons, contrairement à ce qu'il avait laissé entendre, aimait prendre soin de lui. Chaque jour, il passait au moins une demi-heure enfermé dans la salle de bain de son temple à s'occuper de son apparence. Crème pour le corps, crème pour les mains, crème pour le visage, shampoing, rinçage puis encore shampoing, ongles limés… rien n'était laissé au hasard.

Après il sortait, beau comme un cœur et partait s'entraîner durement comme tous les Chevaliers d'Or. Ce n'était pas très logique, vu que ses efforts matinaux pour se rendre présentable étaient vite réduits à néant par la sueur et le sable. Malgré tout, entouré de ses amies les roses, il restait magnifique, même dans sa ridicule tunique d'entraînement.

Les autres serviteurs d'Athéna le jalousaient, se demandant comme un homme qui prétendait ne pas prendre forcément soin de lui arrivait à garder ce teint de pêche et cette chevelure brillante et douce. Eux, ils brossaient à la hâte leur chevelure rebelle et dès qu'ils avaient posé le pied dans l'aire d'entraînement, ils étaient aussi sales que des sans-abris vivant avec les cochons.

C'était injuste, quoi. Ce gars était parfait, aimé, mais totalement inaccessible.

Un jour, Manigoldo du Cancer lui proposa en public à venir à Athènes avec lui, simplement comme ça, entre « potes », pour se balader. A la surprise de tous, Albafica accepta. L'après-midi même, ils étaient en route vers le centre-ville de la capitale grecque.

Manigoldo eut tout le loisir de se délecter de la chemise fine que le Poisson avait enfilée. Elle était légèrement ouverte et laissait entrevoir un torse imberbe, contrairement à celui d'Aldébaran, qui, comme tous le savaient, était poilu à souhait.

Il le tira dans toutes les boutiques de mode mais abandonna vite, voyant le faible intérêt que son ami improvisé leur portait. Finalement, il l'invita à manger une crêpe au glacier du coin. Ils pourraient ainsi discuter à leur aise et apprendre à se connaître plus en détails. Car après tout, qui n'avait pas envie de connaître le mystérieux Chevalier des Poissons ?

Alors qu'ils dégustaient de délicieuses sucreries, il se mit à pleuvoir, pire, à dracher sur la petite ville. Manigoldo put voir le regard d'Albafica se teinté d'inquiétude à la vue de toute cette eau. Aurait-il peur de l'eau ? Un Poisson qui avait peur de l'eau, c'était assez improbable, mais pourquoi pas ? Il était bien un Crabe qui avait peur des crabes, lui. Ces petites bêtes l'intimidaient alors qu'il faisait cinquante fois leur taille.

Il vit Albafica fouiller dans la petite sacoche bleu ciel qu'il emportait avec lui chaque fois qu'il sortait et il l'entendit jurer.

« Que de laids mots dans une si belle bouche, Albafica ! » commenta-t-il.

L'autre ne lui répondit évidemment pas, vidant le contenu du petit sac sur la table. Manigoldo fut étonné de voir un petit porte-monnaie Hello Kitty, un rouge à lèvres bleu, et un fond de teint. Il se demanda pendant un court instant s'il n'avait pas piqué le sac de Sasha mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que déjà, le bleuté s'exclamait :

« Je n'ai pas mon parapluie !

— Un peu de pluie ne va pas te tuer, Albafica, rassure-toi. Et si tu veux mon avis, tous les Chevaliers d'Athéna sont censés savoir nager. Et si ce n'est pas ton cas…

— Ce n'est pas là la question ! le coupa-t-il. Je ne sortirai pas d'ici tant que la pluie n'aura pas cessé !

— On peut savoir pourquoi ?

— J'ai passé un quart d'heure à parfaire ma chevelure après trois lavages et si la pluie va dessus, mes cheveux risquent d'être en piteux état ! »

Alors là, il fut soufflé. Le jeune homme prétendait depuis des années se moquer de son apparence et il venait d'apprendre qu'en fait, il s'occupait énormément de son image. En même temps, il aurait dû s'en douter, son état toujours impeccable ne devait pas être entièrement naturel. Pour l'embêter, il se pencha par-dessus la table et fourragea dans ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Il eut droit à des protestations véhémentes et même à une morsure. Il retira sa main aussitôt.

« Hey, ça fait mal ! couina-t-il.

— Pas touche à mes cheveux avec tes mains sales, Manigoldo. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, chacun soutenant le regard de l'autre, et le plus vieux brisa enfin le silence :

« Pourquoi nous as-tu caché que tu aimais te faire beau ?

— Je pensais que vous alliez me prendre pour un pauvre débile superficiel. Vous critiquiez énormément la déesse à ce sujet, donc…

— Mais elle, Albafica, elle exagère. Elle se met des tonnes de maquillage et ça la rend clown. Toi, ça te rend beau. Et en plus, tu sens super bon ! »

Il rit quand il vit son vis-à-vis rougir et baisser la tête. Visiblement, ça l'avait touché. Pourtant, il devait en avoir l'habitude des compliments sur son apparence. Il s'appuya contre sa chaise, le contemplant. Il était adorable, ce gars, pas étonnant que toutes les femelles et tous les mâles du Sanctuaire et même d'ailleurs soient à ses pieds. Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Bon, c'est pas pour dire, mais ça fait un peu plus d'une heure que nous sommes ici et la pluie ne se calme pas. Il faudrait peut-être penser à partir, tu ne penses pas ?

— Non ! »

Il soupira longuement. A bien y réfléchir, il était un peu superficiel à réagir ainsi, mais ça ne le rendait que plus séduisant. Il sortit un parapluie noir et sale de sous la table et l'agita sous le nez du garçon, souriant.

« Tu as vu ? Moi, j'ai pensé à tout. Alors on se serrera un peu, mais au moins, on sera au sec tous les deux pour le chemin du retour ! Bon, tu viens ? »

Il rit de sa mine dubitative à la vue de son vieux parapluie qui devait dater de Mathusalem mais finalement, il se leva et consentit à le suivre. Ils durent en effet se serrer sous le parapluie mais au moins, la chevelure de star d'Albafica resta au sec. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs ravi de la présence de ce vieux truc au-dessus de leur tête.

Sa bonne humeur ne fut entachée que quand, maladroit comme il pouvait l'être, il marcha dans une énorme flaque boueuse.

« Mes chaussures ! Elles étaient neuves ! »

Et à cause d'une rafale de vent un peu trop forte, le parapluie usé par le temps se retourna. Il était inutilisable à présent. Et il restait encore plus ou moins trois kilomètres avant l'entrée du Sanctuaire Sacré. Crotte de bique.

« Je déteste la pluie ! »

* * *

**Terminus, tout le monde descend ! **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Personnellement, j'ai passé un agréable moment à l'écrire. Je l'ai écrit en un temps record : un peu moins de quarante minutes pour plus de 1100 mots.

Juste pour cet exploit, je pense que je mérite une **petite review**, non ? :3

**Bye bye les amis ! **


End file.
